Got Your Back
by McNally-Swarek
Summary: what if Mcswarek were married the whole time
1. Misunderstanding

Sam had been undercover 8 long months and he was ready to make this bust and go home. Then he saw her barrel through the door, god she looks good in the uniform he knows that she knows that he is undercover but regardless he had to run from her. He jumped out the window and down the street but she tackled him a few blocks away

"Hands behind your back"

"Don't do this (whispering) "Hey you"

"Shut up"…"Hey "

(She pulls the bag of drugs out of my back pocket)

"Possession…..Nice hairstyle"

"Oh come on … hahahahaha ha very funny "

"Get up ….. It looks good on ya Swarek"

(She puts me in the squad car and we head back to the station with Oliver)

"Shaw have you been taking care of McNally for me?"

"Yeah tryin to Sammy your girl is a handful"

"That she is but she's my handful

"So what's the cover story in front of the other rookies?"

"Just pretend we don't know each other I guess because she doesn't use her married name around the station or on the roster do you?"

"No"

"Problem solved"

"Okie doke"

Back at the station …

"I'll put him in a cell"

"He's all yours McNally"

Andy walked back to booking and took off his cuffs then he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wedding ring he handing it to her to put back on his finger. He did the same for her unclasping the chain around her neck letting her rings fall into his hand and sliding them on her finger

"Welcome back Swarek"

"Thanks McNally"

(He gives her a soft kiss on the lips )

(Jerry comes in)

"Hey Sammy can't believe the drug squad's giving you back welcome home"

(He hugs him not noticing 3 sets of eyes staring at him from the doorframe)

(5 minutes later he notices)

"I mean since the last time I put you away"

(Andy whispers in Sam's ear)

"Well there goes your cover"

Reviews are appreciated

McNally-Swarek


	2. You've Got Some Explaining To Do

"What's going on in here?"

"Nothing I was just talking to the prisoner"

"Uh really because it looked like you were hugging the prisoner at least that's what it looked like from our angle"

Both Sam and Andy looked at Jerry with their eyebrows raised wondering how he was going to talk his way out of this one

"Um I have paperwork to do"

"Oh no you don't not so fast"

Gail blocked the door

"You're trapped Jer"

"Ok Ok he's a cop guys meet Officer Sam Swarek"

Sam shook all their hands he looked over at Andy

"McNally you wanna tell em the rest"

"Sam"

"McNally they're gonna find out eventually"

"Find out what?"

"That we're married"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"But your last name is McNally"

"Yeah it is professionally but, personally it's always been Swarek Sam and I both agreed that I would wait to change it on the roster and then when he got back I would change it"

"Oh"

"Ok guys parade in 10 ….Swarek go change then meet us in there"

"You got it boss"

"Rookies let's go"

"Yes sir"

Sam held Andy back

"I missed you"

"Me too ….. I gotta go

He lets go of her waist

"Go"

She runs out the door

"Love you"

"Love you too McNally"

In parade …

"Ok to start things off I want to welcome back officer Swarek ...Sammy"

He walks in from the locker room and the room erupts with cheers, catcalls and jokes,

"Ok Ok settle down let's get down to business today we received information from one of our CI"s Emily Starling that notorious mob boss Anton Hill is trying to rebuild his organization and if Hill finds out that she snitched he will kill her our goal find her, take her into protective custody then collect all the information she knows about the ins and outs of the organization Officer Swarek will be running point on this case because Ms. Starling is his Informant assignments are on the board Serve, Protect and watch your back oh one more thing Officer McNally will now be addressed as Officer Swarek

Andy and Oliver were walking out to their squad when she heard Sam call after her

"Babe"

She turned around

"Yeah"

He cupped the sides of her face so that she was looking into his eyes

"Be safe and be careful"

"I will you too"

"Always I love you"

"Love you too"

He kisses her

"Shaw take care of my girl"

"You got it Sammy let's go Swarek"

They got In their car and headed out into the busy streets of Toronto to chase down some bad guys and prayed they would get to Emily in time because if Anton got to her first they would been in for one hell of a fight to get her back... they just hoped it wasn't too late.

Reviews ore appreciated

Andy McNally-Swarek


	3. For Your Own Safety

Andy and Oliver headed to one of Anton's countless businesses in the city they knew if Anton came back into town that would be the first place he would go. So they parked in a nearby alley where they could still see the building as people came and went

"Jerry was able to get us a warrant"

"Ok"

"I'll stay in the car in case she runs"

"Got it"

Andy gets out of the car and walks to back door of the bar and kicks it in

"Emily Starling I have a warrant for your arrest"

"What are the charges?"

"Accounting fraud"

"What no those are bogus"

"Stand up please?"

She got the around one of her wrists but before she could get the other wrapped around Emily head butted Andy and bolted out the door

"Oliver she's running"

"Copy that"

Oliver began to run after her

"Andy call for backup"

"Copy that"

"Dispatch 1519 requesting backup at 2077 Armstrong "

"Copy that 1519 attention all units 1519 requesting backup t 2077 Armstrong"

"1505 responding"

"Copy that 1505"

"1519 1505 is in route"

"Roger that"

"Oliver Sam's on his way"

"Copy"

"I'll try to cut her off'"

"Copy Harrison and 21"

"Got it"

Andy ran out the door to help Oliver

15 minutes later...

Sam pulls up to the scene

"Dispatch what is the 20 of Shaw and Swarek'

"Harrison and 21 be warned suspect is combative "

"Copy "

"Swarek I'm on my way"

"Copy Shaw and I are rounding the corner of 21"

"Be there in 10"e

"Hurry"

Sam got out of the car and ran as fast as his legs would take him he got a few blocks down and saw Andy and Oliver struggling with Emily

"Emily quit fighting them this is for your own good"

Sam took Andy's place and grabbed Emily's arm

"Own good my ass let go of me Sammy"

"Nope watch your head"

He put her in his squad car

"Oliver I'm gonna ride back with Sam"

"Ok"

Oliver got back in their car and sped away

"Babe let's go"

"Comin"

She got in the car and they drove off

"So what's the deal Sammy what's with the cuffs?"

Anton may be after you"

"I need to go home to get my Insurance"

"No Emily you know as well as I do that is the first place he will look for you"

"Sam"

"No Emily it's too dangerous

"What? What insurance? What are you talking about?"

"I have a flash drive with all of Anton's records on it

"Officer McNally and I will go get it but right now we need to get you somewhere safe"

"What about my money"

"You'll get it"

"Where are we going to take her?"

"To Another informant Ruben he'll keep her safe

They dropped her off at Ruben's

"We have to go somewhere"

"Where?"

"My undercover apartment"

15 minutes later...

They pull into the parking lot and run up the stairs to his place where he ripped open the mattress, pulled out a fistful of cash and handed it to Andy

"Let's go"

Sam's phone rings

"Yeah"

"Ruben slow down what ...she what"

He hung up

Andy could see that Sam was frustrated after 8 years together and 5 years of marriage she had gotten pretty good at reading him

"What's wrong?"

"She's gone Ruben said that she had to go back for her insurance "

"But if Anton gets that back he won't hesitate to kill her"

"That's why we have to hurry"

They ran out of the room slamming the door behind them , running down the stairs two at a time and hoping in the car pulling away with tires screeching, lights flashing and sirens blaring.

30 minutes later...

They arrived at Emily's apartment

"Emily its Sam and officer McNally...Emily?" Step back"

Andy steps back

He kicks the door in

They're mouths hit the floor when they saw the sight in front of them the room was a mess it was completely ransacked papers were thrown everywhere, drawers had been pulled out and broken glass

"She's not here "

"Let's look around?"

"Ok"

Sam searched the rooms and Andy searched the little dishes on top of the mantle after a while Andy found the hard drive

"Sam "

He walks back into the room

"Yeah"

She holds up the hard drive

"Let's go"

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the bar"

They drove back to the bar

"Front or back?"

We're goin in the front this time"

They walked in the front door

"Where's Emily?"

"Don't Know"

"I thought you guys didn't speak English "

One of the Chinese men started to run for the door but Sam jump over the counter and tackled him to the ground

"How you doin there buddy?"

Sam put cuffs on him

"Go check Emily's office for more evidence"

"Ok"  
Andy ran upstairs

Awhile later

"I couldn't find anything more"

"Ok"

All the sudden Anton walks into the room

"Where is she Anton?"

"Who?"

"Emily"

"She's being taken care of"

"if she's hurt so help me"

"Give me the flash drive"

"Emily first"

"Go get her"

Sam brought out the flash drive

"Ya know Anton this little stick has a lot of information on it that can put you away for a very long time and after 8 long months going to hell because of my best friend that would make me a happy happy man"

"You really think so"

"Yeah I do"

Two men walked up they were guiding Emily to where Anton was standing she has a black eye and busted lip other than that she looks fine

"Go"

Emily walked to Sam and Andy

"Is that the only copy?"

"Yes"

"If you're lying I'll find out and come find you"

"Is that a threat Anton?"

"You can take it however you want to officer"

Sam's face stayed emotionless

"Let's go"

They walked out of the bar

"What about it's too dangerous do you not understand?"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Oh I don't know stay put I told you that McNally and I would take care of it but, instead of doing what I ask you to do you go and put yourself in danger"

"I'm sorry"

"I know here is your money "

He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her

"Thank you"

"Yeah"

"We've got to get a statement from you so officer Swarek and I are going to take you back to the station ok?"

"Ok"

The ride to the station was silent at least between Sam and Emily it was so quiet Andy would be able to hear a pen drop if she tried hard enough

Back at the station...

Sam whispers in Andy's ear

"Put her in interview 2 I'll be there in a minute"

"Got it"

She led Emily into the interrogation room sat her down and left the room

Sam motioned for Andy to come into Frank's office

"Boss how do you want us to go about interrogating Emily?

"Ask her about the beginnings of the organization, how she became his accountant, why she started hooking for him so on and so forth and have your wife talk to her she may feel more comfortable revealing things to other women than you and she might reveal more than we excepted her to"

`Will do boss "

They walk out of frank's office

"You ready"

"Yeah"

"Remember when it comes to getting information from someone as vulnerable is Emily is to connect tell her about yourself mention that you're married , if she asks what your husband does tell her if you don't hold back neither will she ok make it real"

"Ok "

She walks into the room and Sam goes to the viewing room to watch

"Hey Emily my name is Andy

"Hi"

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Water please"

"Sure "

She motioned for Sam to bring water 5 minutes later he came in and placed a glass on the table

"Thanks Sam"

"No problem McNally"

"Thanks for coming to get me"

"It's our job"

I have a tendency to run when I get too close to things that could change my life for the better"

"Tell me about it I have abandonment issues from my mom leaving my dad and me when I was 12 I run when things get too serious too fast in relationships that was until I met my husband he showed me that it's to be scared to fall in love but it's not ok to run from how you feel"

"He sounds like an amazing guy"

"He is how did you get caught up in all this"

"Well I was a young and naïve girl with self-esteem issues and I had to help my mother out when she got sick and Anton offered me things that I could never imagine or get on my own so I took him up on his offer I started hooking for him when I was 12 to earn money for my mom's medication

It wasn't until I was in high school that I started doing the books for the business finally when I was a senior I decided I was ready to leave but, he wouldn't let me so I put the idea of college on the back burner until I could get enough money to leave on my own then my mom died and I fell into depression and I didn't have a home anymore

"So why do you stay?"

"Because he's my father"

Sam and Andy's mouths dropped to the floor_ this case just got interesting very interesting they thought._

**Reviews are appreciated**

**Andy McNally-Swarek**


	4. The Jig Is Up

So did you stay?

"Because he is my father"

Emily didn't want him to get hurt.

Sam and Andy's mouths drop to the floor._ This inv_estigation just got a little more interesting... very interesting.

_Flashback_

_Madame Lula was Anton number one girl she ran his ring of prostitution for many years. Lula number one girl was Maggie who she took under her wing since she was 15, and groomed her to be the next Madame for Anton because she was pregnant and was leaving the street life behind to raise her daughter and start a new life. (End of Flash Back)_

_6 years earlier _

_Emily was thinking of her mother and decided to go through her treasure box she made for her remaining things. She ran cross her favorite picture of her mom, to her surprise a letter falls out._

_My dearest Emily if you are reading this letter, I have lost my battle with the cancer. And I am leaving you alone, which is my biggest regret but I have a secret to reveal and it's time you knew the truth. Before I had you I was a Madame but I gave up the street life to raise you. All I ever wanted was for you to have a better life. I was ashamed who your father is so I sheltered you from the true, but now that your older it's time to reveal the truth._

_The man you have worked for (Anton Hill) is your father I have stayed_

_in contact with your God Mother, Madam Maggie. Emily had a puzzled look on her face as she continued to read. (" Wow she was the person who introduced me to hooking and Anton".) My biggest fear is you would not forgive me for my mistakes_

_Love Mom_

_End of flashback_

Andy brought in Madame Maggie to talk with sam because she was Lula's best friend and had information about Anton, and Sam was lead detective on the case.

"_Swarek put her in interview 1 and stay with her I'll be in there in a sec"_

"_Got it"_

Andy led Maggie to the interrogation room

"Take a seat the detective will be here shortly"

5 minutes later...

"Hi Maggie my name is Sam Swarek I'm one of the Detectives here at the division officer Swarek brought you in because I needed to ask you a few questions about Anton Hill if that's ok with you ?"

"Swarek Any relation?"

She pointed between the two of them

"Yeah we're married"

"Ah how long?"

"5 years but together for a total of 13 best thing I ever did was marry this girl"

Andy blushes

"Right back cha"

She winks

"I'll do whatever I can to help to get that menace off our streets and away from Emily"

"Good"

Andy sat down next to Sam

"Did Anton know Emily was his daughter?"

"Nope Lula didn't tell anyone but me she was afraid that if his enemies found out about her they would kill her to distract Anton so they could move in and take over his territory "

"Smart women"

"Yes she was"

"So how did he figure out Emily was his?"

"He has old pictures of her mother ... I guess he put two and two together"

"How did he make contact with her?"

"I brought her in with me one day "

"And?"

"He took one look at her and saw how beautiful she was at such a young age and demanded that she start hooking for him I told him no I wouldn't let him subject her to something so disgusting at such a young age but, he insisted this wasn't the kind of life Lula and I wanted for her"

"We understand"

I feel like I failed her"

"You didn't you haven't what you are doing right now is helping her ok you are helping us help her get out from under his thumb and she has wanted to do that for a very long time"

"Promise me you will keep her safe"

They both nodded

"We promise"

"Thank you"

"It's what our job Maggie this is what we do we serve and protect"

The questions continued for a while longer

Officer Swarek will you take Maggie home?'

"Of course"

"Thank you again you two "

(In unison) "Our pleasure"

Maggie steps out of the room Sam stops Andy in the door way

"See you at home?"

"Yeah"

He leans in and kisses her

"Love you McNally "

"Love you too but I haven't been McNally in 5 years mister "

"You'll always be McNally to me"

"Yeah Yeah she looks over her shoulder at him

"No go get outta here"

"Hey I can't help it if I'm married to a hot detective"

He smiles dimples in full display "McNally"

"I'm going, I'm going"

20 minutes later...

They pull up Maggie's apartment building

"you' ok by yourself?"

"Oh yeah honey don't worry about me get home to that husband of yours you understand me?"

"Yes Mam"

Andy watched Maggie walk up the stairs and inside her door she was about to pull away when she heard screaming and a loud crash she shut the engine off and raced up the stairs kicked in the door she found Maggie bound and gagged in a chair and before she could even comprehend what was happening she was stuck with something she struggled to stay awake but her vision became blurry then she was knocked over the head and hit the floor with a _**thud **_and her world went black.


	5. The Search Is On

Previously on When It Matters

_Andy was about to pull away when she heard screaming and a loud crash she turned the engine, raced up the stairs, kicked in the door she found Maggie bound and gagged in a chair before she could comprehend what was happening she was stuck with something she struggled to stay awake but, her vision blurry then she was knocked over the head and hit the floor with a THUD and her world went black._

Something was wrong Sam just knew it hell he could feel it Andy always calls him to tell him she's almost home or if he doesn't pick up right away she leaves a message but, yesterday nothing , nada zip zilch now he was going to take matters into his own hands.

He knocks on Frank's door

"Frank you got a minute?'

"Yeah Sammy what's up?"

"She's gone Frank "

"McNally"

"Yeah Frank she's missing

"Are there any clues?"

"Yeah she never came home last night, she always calls me on her way home and if I'm busy with a case she leaves me messages but last night nothing "

"What time did she leave the station yesterday?"

"Around 4 she took Maggie back to her apartment after we were done questioning her about Anton I excepted her to come back and change but she never did that's when I started to worry and then when she didn't come home I nearly lot it

He paced the room

"I can't lose her frank she's my world I can't live without her"

"You won't lose her Sam you definitely won't let that happen, I won't, not Jerry, not Oliver, not Noelle Traci won't either we will find her

"I know"

"We'll get together after parade

"Ok"

Sam opened the door

"Sam"

"Yeah "

He turned on his heel to glance back at his friend

Frank stood up gathering the assignments for parade

"It's gonna be ok"

"Yeah it will be when we get her back"

Frank nodded in agreement

That being said they both walked out closing the door behind them and headed to parade when they walked in Sam stood against the wall with the others he was in a haze parade was a blur. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Frank call his friend's names

"Shaw, Barber, Williams, Nash and Swarek my office "

They walked to his office and he shut the door

"Frank what's goin on?"

"I'll let Sam explain"

Four sets of eyes looked over at Sam waiting for him to talk

"Andy is missing she took a person who had information about Anton home but she never came home last night all her clothes are still in her locker I have no missed calls or messages ...she always calls me or gets hold of me somehow no matter what"

His voice was almost inaudible, he could barely stand

"Shaw you and Sam track down this women Barber, Nash and Williams pull everything we have on Hill and comb through every inch of those files no stones goes unturned do you understand?"

"We're on it Boss "

The three of them walked out

"Maggie's address is on my desk"

"Alright brother let's go"

Sam was still in a haze

"Sammy...Sammy what's the address?"

"1634 Armstrong "

They pulled into the parking lot and noticed a door was open ever so slightly on the second floor, walking up the stairs with their guns drawn Sam kicks in the door the place was trashed but a few things caught his eye the rope on the floor which means one of them was tied to a chair the other thing that caught his eye was the broken glass which meant Andy put up a fight_ "__**that's my girl " **_

Meanwhile...

Andy wakes up in a dark and damp her hands were tied and her head was pounding _where was she? She c_ouldn't see 5 feet in front of her. All the sudden she heard a moan coming from the corner of room Maggie

"Maggie are you ok?"

'Yeah honey just a little bruised that's all

"Ok I'm gonna get us out of here I promise I just have to find a way out"

"Ok"

At Maggie's...

Oliver was looking at photo when one of them caught his eye it was a picture of Anton with a person that looked like Sam's father

"Sammy"

He was in the other room looking through boxes

"Yeah"

"You might want to come look at this picture she has"

Sam walks in the room and over to Oliver he proceeds to holds the picture up so he can see and points to the man that caught his eye

"Look familiar"

"Son of a bitch"

Sam calls Frank

"Best "

"Frank it's me can you get me a warrant to arrest Anton?"  
"On Its way"

He hung up

"Let's go"

"Where?"

"Anton's bar"

On the way there the warrant came through

They walked in the bar through the front door

Anton's men started to raise their guns

"Don't even think about it"

"Anton Hill you're under arrest for human trafficking"

"You guys have nothing on me" h

"Oh yeah we'll see about that Get Up!

They walked him outside and put him in the car and drove to the station Oliver processed him and put him in a interrogation room a few minutes later Sam walks in shuts the door behind him his face emotionless at least for the moment he sits backwards in a chair and stares him down

"WHERE IS SHE!?"


	6. TIcking Time Bomb

"Where is she"?

"What are you talking about"?

"You know my wife?".

"Ohh that pretty hot young rookie of yours."

Sam jumps up, flips the table and kicks the chair over, and makes his way over pulling his gun out pointing it at Anton" I will blow your fucking brains out, if you don't tell me where my wife is or who has her."

At that moment Jerry and Oliver rush in to stop him from killing a potential suspect.

"Sam, Stop Andy would not want to see you like this. "

They are able to pull him off

Frank walks in

"Get him out of here and get Traci in here." Sorry about that, would you like a drink?"

Traci walks in

Meanwhile...

Jerry and Oliver are in the hall calming Sam down,

"Brother, let Traci handle this. You are too close to this, she is your wife." Sam punches the wall.

Back at the warehouse

Andy and Maggie look for a way out

Maggie looks at Andy

"There is something I need to tell you if we don't make it. The truth is, Anton is not Emily's father its John Sam's father."

Boyd walks in the room

You big mouth bitch, now you must die."

He pulls out his gun and shoots her in the head.

"You bastard!"

Boyd chuckles

"Your next rookie "

He walks out.

Back at the station Anton is still not cooperating

Sam motions for Traci to come out.

"I need to show you something while searching Madame Maggie apartment we found this picture of Anton and my father."

Sam hands her the picture.

Traci enters once again slamming the photo in front of Anton asking" then how do you know Detective Swarek's father.

Anton takes a deep breath and starts to reveal the past

Lula and Maggie were my number one girls Lula had an ongoing relationship with Detective Swarek father. The picture is at the hospital when his Emily was born. I am her God Father.

In the viewing room, everyone's eyes shot to Sam. He runs out of the viewing room, he renters the interrogation room standing against the wall.

"Anton my wife has been missing for 72 hours, along with Maggie.

Anton's eyes went wide shock etched in his features

"We need a lead to find them, do you have any idea who would know this information besides, Maggie and yourself?"

"The only person I can think of is my nephew Sean Elmore who runs with a motorcycle gang outside of town."

Jerry taps on the window, Traci walks out. Sam and Anton begin to talk about the relationship between him and his father


	7. Facing The One Who Turned His Back

_What do I do... t_hink Boyd think I killed Maggie but I still have Swarek's rookie to worry about and she knows about his sister then it clicked kill Emily so that nobody finds out who she is and who she's related to

Boyd dials a number

"Yeah"

"Go get her"

"On it"

Hangs up

Sean made his way through the busy streets of Toronto to Emily's house once there he did his best to creep slowly to the door... Inside Emily was listening to music when she heard banging outside she turned the music down

"Hello is anyone there"

Before she even had time to think he grabbed her from behind, knocked her out with the side of his gun and carried her to the van and drove away

At the station...

"Who else knows about Emily?"

"Your old buddy"

"Who?"

"Donavan Boyd"

Sam's eyes went dark and narrow he was beyond pissed now

"Come again"

"Donavan Boyd"

That name made Sam's blood boil "_I'M GONNA KILL HIM" he thought _

"Do you think he would he would take Emily and and Andy to get revenge?"

"Yes Anton I do"

He got up and walked out of the room

"Barber, Nash grab some uni's and head over to Emily's house

"We're on it Sammy"

"Call me"

"Will do"

They race out of the station

Sam walked back to his office and sat down in his chair he had so much going through his head at the moment, so much to process his wife was missing; he had a half-sister that he knew about_ wow what a crazy 72+ hours it has been he thought_. Sitting there alone in his office it finally all hit him like a ton of bricks and he broke down

Meanwhile

Sean pulls in and gets Emily out of the back of the car

"Any problems?"

"Nope"

"Good"

Andy heard two pairs of footsteps approaching the door and unlocking it then someone shoving a third person into the room and relocking it

"Hello?"

"Andy is that you it's me Emily"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah what's going on?"

"One of the former deceives in our division wants revenge on your brother and I for getting him fired from the force and the knows that the only way to hurt Sam is to take people he loves and put them in danger"

"What do we do?"

"Try to find a way out"

Emily starts crying

"i-i-i-if we can't"

"Sam will find us"

"How do you know?"

"Because he's there when it matters"

"You really trust him don't you?"

"Yeah with my life, heart, body and soul I promise he will find us he doesn't know how to fail and he has never failed me"

"Never?"

"Never"

Emily let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding

At the station...

Sam's phone rings

"Swarek"

"She's not here Sammy"

"DAMNIT!"

He kicks the wall

"Ok come back to the station and ask Anton more questions I'll be in my office"

"Ok"

Once Traci returned to the station she made a bee line for the Anton

"Emily is missing where would Sean take her?"

"Oh My God"

"Do you have any ideas where he might take her?"

"I heard John talk about a place but I don't know where it is"

"Who would?"

"John"

"Thank You"

She walked out, headed to Sam's office and knocked on his door

"Yeah"

"We have a lead but you're not gonna like it"

"What is it?"  
"Anton says he knows a place where Sean might take her but he doesn't know where it is but he knows who does"

"Who?"

"Sam"  
"Traci if it helps me get Andy back you've got to tell me"

"Your father"

Those two words hit him like a mac truck coming at him head on he hasn't seen his father in 25 years when he was dragged off to prison in the middle of the night

"I've gotta go to Maple Hurst"

"I'll call and let them you're coming`"

He nods and walks out of his office to his truck

30 minutes later he walked in flashed his badge and asked to see John Swarek not soon after his father was sitting in front of him bulletproof glass between them

"Sammy?"

"You lost the right to call me that a long time ago"

"I Know look"

Let's cut out the pleasantries John I need to ask you a question?"

"Ok"

"Where is the warehouse you did "Business" out of?"

"In the woods behind the Alpine"

Sam moved to leave when John noticed his wedding ring

"Who's the lucky lady?"

"She's missing along with my half- sister so if you excuse me I don't have time for this"

Running out he dials Traci's number

"Nash"

"It's me they're holding them in the woods behind the Alpine Inn"

"Ok got it"

Once he was back at the station

"All personnel in full gear assailant is former police he wants revenge on officer Swarek and I for exposing him as a dirty cop which caused a UC op to go south so watch your back understood"

"Yes sir"

Meanwhile

Boyd was sitting alone processing his next move when he heard sirens in the distance he franticly grabbed Andy and pressed his gun to her head and opened the door

"Ah Officer Swarek or should I say Detective how are you doing my friend?"

Sam was not in the mood to play his games

"Let her go"

He took one step closer and pointed his gun at him

"Ooh angry are we?"

"You have no idea"

Boyd presses the gun tighter to Andy's head the other officers raise their guns

"A half a million in small bills you have 4 hours or...Boyd sees Andy's wedding ring ``oh what do we have here "

He lifts Andy's hand "Or officer Swarek dies"

Sam is pissed now

"Ohh did I strike a nerve Sammy?"

Sam's eyes narrow

"4 hours Sammy tick tock tick tock"


	8. Nothing Else Matters But Her

"You need to leave Sammy"

"Not a chance in hell Ollie she's my wife if that was Zoe in there would you leave?"

"Nope"

"Exactly"

"Swarek you need to go"

"Like I told Ollie Frank I'm not leaving!

"You are too close to this you are going back to the station and that's an order"

Sam was about to protest

"NOW"

He walked back to his car, climbed in and drove away

1 hour left

He got a few miles down the road

What the hell am I doing I'm always there for her when it matters and I AM DEFINTELY NOT going to stop now when she's in the most danger she ever has been as a cop she and I vow to serve and protect and that doesn't stop with each other

He turned the car around and sped back to the warehouse Oliver saw his truck in the distance and shook his head _he knew Sam wouldn't follow orders he never did__** when it came to Mc**__Nally and vice-versa _

_S_am pulled up and got out of the car

"Where are we at with Boyd's demands?"

"Close"

"Good because I'm ready to get my wife back and kick Boyd's ass"

"I'm right there with ya brother"

"I can't lose her Ollie"

"You won't "

Every minute that passed as they stood there felt like a year he couldn't breathe he thought back to a time she had asked "Do you think the universe has a plan for us" and he would just flash his dimples they both believed that the universe had a plan for them and whatever it was one hell of a plan they've been through so much he wondered when the universe would give them a break

15 minutes later

"They were able to pull the money together"

"Yup it's all right here"

Oliver handed him the duffle bag

He put his vest and radio on, slipped his gun into his back pocket and headed towards the warehouse

"I'm going in"

"Copy that there are snipers on the roof"

"Copy"

When he walked in Boyd still had his gun pressed against her head he threw the bag to the floor

"You have your money now so let her go and walk away"

"So that's it Sammy?"

"You have everything you want Boyd just let her go"

"Not everything"

He pointed his gun at him and he was quick to draw his

"Don't do this!"

He was watching Andy out of the corner of his eye he knew she was going to make a move to try to make her way over to him she head butted him that did it he let go and she ran to him and he slid her back behind him

"You Bitch"

He started to step towards Andy

"Don't even think about it"

Boyd started running but he didn't get very far because he was surrounded by some very pissed off cops Oliver stepped forward to arrest

"On the ground now!'

Boyd did as he was told Oliver walked behind him, cuffed him and pulled him to his feet

"Donavan Boyd you are under arrest for the murder of Maggie Chase, the kidnapping of Emily Starling and last but definitely not least the kidnapping and attempted murder of Officer Andy Swarek"

He waked him out of the warehouse and put him in the squad car but not before he stole a glance over at his best friend and his wife Andy had jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and they were whispering "I love you" to one another over and over again nothin else mattered to his best friend not in that moment nothing but her.


	9. Safe And Sound

"I'm right here shhhhhh it's ok "

Sam soothed his wife as he felt the tears fall and soak his t-shirt he tried to unwrap her from his body so that he could set her on the ground so he could look into her eyes but, she held onto him like her life depended on it

"I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart"

He placed her on the ground

"You ok"

"Fine"

"Babe"

He lifts her chin so that she was looking him in the eyes

"Try again"

"I was scared for a little bit but I knew you would find us Emily was more scared then I was

"What did you tell her to calm her down?"

"I told her that her brother would find us because he doesn't know how to fail and he has never failed me not once"

"He never will"

She smiles he leans in and kisses her

"What do you say we get outta here?"

"Yeah"

The ride back to the station was silent but peaceful their hands locked together on top of the console between them no words were spoken or needed to be spoken it was just the two of them together again and at that moment that's all that mattered

Back at the station

"Jerry needs to take your statement"

"Ok"

"I'll go change then I'll be watching in the viewing room oh and the rookies are asking if we're going to the penny I told them that it was up to you"

She nods

He walks to her and cups her face with his hands

"Love you"

"Love you too"

Awhile later Sam walked into the viewing room and listened as Andy relived the past few days as she is talking his blood started to boil once again _how could Boyd do this?_ He would never forgive him all that mattered to him right now was that Andy was home safe and sound

"Hey"

"Hey"

He wraps his arms around her and kisses her hair

"The penny or home?"

"Home"

"Ok home it is"


	10. My Hero

Sam pulled into their driveway and cut off the engine he looked over and took in the sight in front of him Andy had fallen asleep on the way home he wasn't surprised at all she had a rough few days he got out, grabbed the keys and walked to her side of the truck opened the door carefully lifted her out trying not to wake her in the process, shutting the door with his elbow he walked into the house not bothering with their gear he would get it in the morning

He walked up the stairs to their bedroom laying her down on their bed he put her in her TPS shorts and his Academy t-shirt she began to stir

"Babe"

"Go back to sleep McNally"

She salutes him and rolls over snuggling further into his shirt

He gets ready for bed and crawls in next to her wrapping his arms protectively around her

"You're my hero you know"

"I'm not stopping anytime soon so don't even try telling me to"

"I wouldn't dream of it"

"Good cause it's not happenin ever"

"Hahahahaha I love you"

"Right back at ya baby"

They fell asleep in each other's arms Andy was content knowing her hero wouldn't let anything happen to her

The next day

Andy woke up refreshed and ready to catch some bad guys she reached over to Sam's side of the bed but he was gone in his place laid a note a smile spread across her face

_Downstairs didn't want to wake you turned the alarm off so you could sleep come down when you're ready _

_Xoxo_

_God she loved him_

After showering and getting dressed she walked downstairs and came up behind Sam and wrapped his arms around his waist she was wearing one of his other academy t-shirts with SWAREK written on the back in white letters and skinny jeans

"Hey you"

"Hey"

He turns around and kisses her

"How did you sleep?"

"Good but I was cold because someone wasn't there to keep me warm"

"Sorry I'll make it up to you later"

He nudges her nose

"You better"

"Lovin the shirt choice babe"

"Oh really"

"Oh yeah"

Andy put coffee in their travel mugs she was going to put it with their gear but she couldn't find it Sam told her it was in the hallway

"Ready"

"Yup"

"Let's go"

At Parade

Assignments were given Andy was paired with Chris

"Be safe"

Will do"

"Love you"

"Love you too"

She and Chris had their usual Banter when the radio cracked to life

"1509 are you 10-8 domestic at 1720 booker 11 year called 911 he's still in the house

"1509 we're on it"

"Copy that be advised CPS has already been notified and Det Swarek is on his way"

When they arrived on scene the parents were fighting outside the 11 year old boy was nowhere in sight she and Chris pulled them apart and asked where the kids were not soon after a boy come out holding a baby

"Leave"

"We can't do that"

"Give me the baby honey"

The boy handed the baby to his mother and walked back inside a few seconds later he walked back out with a gun in his hand pointed at Chris and Andy

"1519 officers need assistance"

Sam was the first one there

"Buddy I need you to put the gun down"

"Leave us alone"

"They can't do that until you put the gun down baby"

He backed into the house and slammed the door Sam told Chris and the new rookie Nick to keep their gums pointed at the door in case of any movement while he checked on Andy and called the station to get a background check on the family

"You ok"

"I just pointed my gun at an 11 year old boy's head"

"He had one pointed at you"

She looked down at the ground

"Look at me"

She still wouldn't look at him so he hooked his finger under her chin to make her look at him

"Don't overthink it you were doing your job"

At that moment CPS pulled up

"Miss I need you to stay behind the tape please"

"I'm with CPS I need to get in there"

"Right now there is a boy in the house with a gun"

"OMG where is Dana?"

"In the car why don't you sit in there with her?"

Sam led her to the car and was about to put her in the women looked up and noticed Andy

"Andy?" ...


	11. Hello Stranger

Andy's face went white when she looked up at the women in front of her it was like she was looking at stranger she has not seen her mother in 15 years and here she stood looking for some kind of acknowledgement Sam could see the look of absolute shock on his wife's face

"Miss I didn't catch your name?"

"Claire McNally"

Sam's eyebrows shot up

"Claire McNally"

He looked over excepting to find Andy standing there but she was gone he motioned for Gail to talk with Claire while he went to go find Andy a few minutes passed before he found her sitting in his truck

"You wanna talk about it"

"No"  
"I'm here when you're ready"  
"I know"

She laid her head on his shoulder they sat like that there together both content with the silence

"Why do think she's back?"

"Don't know baby"

"I don't know what to do"

"Baby she's the one that left you... you don't have to do anything if you don't want to you have that right I have your back now and forever"

"God I love you"

"I love you too"

He kisses her hair

"Helluva way to meet the mother in-law"

"Shut up"

"You ready to face the music"

"Nope"

I'll be with you every step of the way"

He took her hand, opened the door and motioned for her to hop out of the truck he squeezed her hand to coax her out but she resisted

"Do we have to?"

"Yup we have bad guys to catch"

He pulled on her hand again

"Fine"

"That's my girl"

"Yeah Yeah"

He chuckles

"CPS gave women who abandoned her child a job"

"They probably don't ask have you abandoned a child in the past when somebody applies baby"

"I know but they should"

"I need you to take Dana and the kids back to the station I have to wrap things up here but I will see you back at the barn when I'm done"

"Ok

"I love you"

"Love you too"

Andy walked up to her mother

I have to take Dana and the kids to the station

"Ok I'll meet you there to fill out paperwork"

She nods

"Where are they gonna go?"

"I'm going to call her sister Dana won't like living with her but she will have to if she wants any chance of getting her kids back she will be allowed supervised visits"

She nods

"At least she fights to stay with her kids"

She walks away not looking back and got in the car and drove Dana and her kids to the station she was doing Sam's paperwork when she felt him wrap his arms around her and kissed the top of her head she sunk back against him at the feel of his touch

"How you holdin up"

"Fine"

"Baby"

"Ok Ok horrible"

"Come with me"

He held out his hand without hesitation she took it and they walked back to the gym once inside he grabbed two pairs of gloves she strapped on hers and he did the same sparring with each other had become their thing if one was pissed off or sad the other would bring them in here to spar and just in case they broke down it would just be the two of them

"You need to hit something"

She smiles and they touch gloves

"Ok baby bring it"

"You asked for it"

"Yeah I did one of the many reasons why I married ya baby"

They sparred until they were both exhausted it's what they both needed because she was blindsided by seeing her mother today for the first time in 15 years and he was royally pissed off because he had to watch as his wife's hurt and anger about her mother resurfaced and it tore him up inside he was not going to let her hurt her again mother in-law or not he was going to protect his wife


	12. Author Note

Hey guys before I start chapter 12 I need a little help from all of you I have a small of writer's block so suggestions and ideas are welcome I want to try and get started on the next chapter tonight so I don't keep you guys waiting too long so PM me with any ideas or suggestions

McNally-Swarek


	13. Beyond Repair

Sorry for the delay everybody computer issues and switching TV companies prevented me from writing for a few days but I'm back now and I will be updating at my usual pace thanks for hanging in there with me

McNally-Swarek

Sam and Andy were walking out of the gym when they saw Claire walking towards them

"Andy"

Andy didn't even acknowledge her mother's presence she just brushed passed her with Sam on heels once they were out of Clare's line of sight Andy slid down the wall and brought her knees underneath her Sam crouched down next to her

"Why did she come back now I 'm doing perfectly fine without her I have you, my dad, our friends and a job that I love"

"I don't know babe I never understood how a parent could abandon their children but I've learn from the people who make that mistake and I will never abandon you or our kids"

"You Promise"

"I promise C'mere"

She scooted closer and he took her in his arms and kissed her head they sat there together for awhile

"Ready to face the music?"

"Nope"

"Come on babe you've got to there's bad guys to catch"

"Ok"  
"That's my girl"

"Yeah , yeah "

He chuckles they walk to the bullpen and Sam spots Chris

"Diaz Watch my wife's back out there"

"Yes Sir"

Sam cups Andy's face with his hands

"I love you everything is gonna be ok"

"I know I love you too"

She and Chris head back on the street ready to catch more bad guys they got a call a robbery at SunTrust bank she still had thoughts about her mother flooding her head

"1505 be advised the suspect is heavily armed and considered extremely dangerous proceed with caution also be advised he has taken at least 12 people hostage"

"Copy 1505 on scene"

They got out of the car and carefully entered the bank fully prepared to face whatever and whoever they came in contact with inside

"Police put the gun down now!"

The suspect turned around slowly he had a mask on to hide his face and a baby strapped to his chest

"Not until I get what I came for ... let's go fill the bag"

He pointed his gun at the teller to show that he was not playing games he filled the bag fast with his hands shaking once the teller had the bag full he handed it to the suspect and before Andy could get a shot off she heard the loud _Bang!_ Of his gun and watch as the teller hit the floor

"This is 1505 we need a bus right away"

While Chris took care of the teller Andy went after the shooter he hadn't gotten far but he was ahead of her he was still shooting his gun as he was running and lucky for she hadn't put hers back in the holster just yet

"1505 I need backup outside the bank pursuing the suspect on foot he is also shooting his gun while running "

"Copy that 1519 is in route"

"Copy"

She finally cornered him in the alley way

"Stop you have nowhere to go"

She turned to talk into her radio when she felt something rip through her insides

_Bullets_

She hit the ground with a _thud_ she tried to keep her eyes open but the pain was too much to bear and world went black

Back in the bank

Chris had called EMS and they were working on the teller and they told him they had it under control so he went to help Andy he made it to the alley and stopped dead in his tracks Andy was laying on the ground he rushed to her side and accessed her injuries she had four bullets in the vest

"1033 ,1033 officer down I repeat officer down we need a bus and notify Detective Swarek "


	14. A Thing Called Blame

"1033, 1033 officer down I repeat officer down "

Sam froze as he heard Chris's voice come over the radio he was out of his office and in his unmarked squad before anybody could blink his heart stopped he felt like he couldn't breathe he pressed his foot on the gas until it hit the floor when he pulled up he saw her on the ground he rushed to her side

"Sammy"

"I'm here baby I'm right here it's ok"

He cupped her face with his hands

"It hurts"

"I know baby I know just breathe in and out nice and slow"

By that time the paramedics were there and put her on a gurney and loaded her into the ambulance Sam hoped in next to her and held her hand

"I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart"

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips the 10 minute ride felt like years to him seconds later they pulled into the ambulance bay and she was rushed into surgery Sam was left to pace in the waiting room he called Tommy to fill him in

15 minutes later Tommy burst into the waiting room

"Sammy how is she?"

"Don't know she's still in surgery"

Tommy sat down next to his son in-law

"Sammy she's a fighter you know that better than anyone"

"Yeah"

He put his head in his hands

"God Tommy if I lose her I won't survive "

"You won't she's got a lion's heart she won't leave you the two of you have been through too much to be together and Sam I know my daughter she loves you so much you have shown her that it's ok to be vulnerable because when she can't take it anymore you'll be there to catch her when she falls and I couldn't have asked for a better husband for my daughter than you ... You make her make her feel complete you are her soul mate"

"Thanks Tommy"

"Anytime"

Meanwhile

Claire was at the nurse's station signing papers when she overheard Sam and Tommy's conversation she was unsure if she should go over to them but _Andy was her daughter after all _so she took a deep breath _here goes nothing she thought _and made her way over to them

Sam saw her coming out of the corner of his eye_ god here we go as if I didn't have enough to deal with right now he thought_

Sam sighed Tommy noticed his son in-laws discomfort

"Sam what is it?"

Sam nodded his head in Claire's direction

"God what is she doing here?"

"McNally and I bumped into her while working a case a few days ago where kids were involved she works for CPS she says she had to move back"  
"Had to my ass

"Hahaha"

Claire finally came to a stop standing in front of them

"Is Andy ok?"

Sam let out a stiff laugh and kept his voice low

"Wow do you think her dad and her husband (he pointed at himself) would be sitting here in the waiting room if she was"

"I guess not"

"That's big of you"

"What happened?"

"She was shot"

"Oh god my little girl"

"Hahaha she is not your little girl she's his" (he pointed at Tommy)

"I'm her mother

_Ok the was the last straw this women was pissing him off S_NAP! There goes his patience

He and Tommy both stood up and directed her down the hall into an empty room and shut the door Tommy stood against the wall to watch his son in –law protect his daughter because even though he would always be there for his daughter it wasn't his job to protect her anymore it was his

"YOU ARE NOT HER MOTHER A MOTHER DOES NOT ABANDON HER CHILD WHEN SHE IS 12 YERS OLD AND START A COMPLETELY NEW FAMILY A MOTHGER JUST DOESN'T UP AND LEAVE WITHOUT A WORD AND COMES BCK 15 YEARS LATER AND EXPECTS EVERYTHING TO BE LIKE IT WAS BEFORE SHE LEFT"

"You don't know what it was like living with him let alone being married to him"

"NO I DON'T BUT THAT DOES NOT EXCUSE WHAT YOU DID LEAVING YOUR CHILD DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW SCARRED SHE IS FROM WHAT YOU'VE DONE I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT SHE IS SCARRED FOR LIFE BECAUSE OF YOU WHEN SHE AND I FIRST STARTED DATING IT TOOK HER NEARLY A YEAR AND A HALF TO REALIZE THAT EVERY TIME I WALKED OUT THE DOOR THAT I WOULD COME BACK"

"I called every Sunday"

" YUP YOU SURE DID YOU CALLED EVERY SUDAY BUT TOMMY WOULDN'T LET YOU TALK TO HER BECAUSE AT THAT AGE SHE NEEDED A STABLE ENVIROMENT AFTER YOU PULLED THE RUG OUT FROM UNDERNEATH HER AND TURNED HER WORLD UPSIDE DOWN"

"I tried"

"OH YOU TRIED _REAL HARD DIDN'T YOU TOMMY DID THE JOB OF TWO PARENTS IT'S AMAZING THAT ANDY TURNED OUT A_S BEAUTIFUL AND STRONG AS SHE DID AND THAT WAS WITH NO HELP FROM YOU"

"I'm sorry"

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR SORRY YOU HAD SO MANY CHANCES TO COME BACK AND MAKE IT RIGHT WITH BOTH OF THEN BUT YOU DIDN'T TAKE TKEM ANND THAT'S ON YOU NOT THAT THEY WOULD ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY"

Tommy just stood against the wall silent Sam was saying everything that he would say to her

"I never meant to hurt her"

"OH REALLY SHE'S LAYING ON THAT OPERATING TABLE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF YOU"

"What what do you mean I would never shoot my daughter?"

"YOU MAY NOT HAVE PULLED THE TRIGGER BUT YOU CAUSED HER TO BE DISTRACTEO BY COMING BACK OR SHOWING UP OR WHATEVER YOU DID CAUSED HER TO BE HERE ... YOU COMING BACK MADE ALL THAT HURT, BAD MEMORIES AND ANGER RESURFACE IN HER HEAD AND ALL OVER HER FACE WHICH DISTACTED HER FROM DOING HER JOB AND "WE" CAN NOT BE DISTACTED BECAUSE IT MAY COST "US" EVERTHING" IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER SO HELP ME GOD (he closes his eyes for a minute) I BLAME YOU"

With that he walks out the door slamming against the wall with tommy following behind him


	15. On The Mend But Never Full Recoverd

_A week later_

Andy was recovering slowly but surely but she was also going stir crazy this room was so dull with its white walls and constant beeping of monitors she couldn't take it anymore she wanted to get back to work she _needed _to get back to work. Sam would stop by during his lunch break and after his shift which were the best parts of her day she glanced up at the clock it was almost 12:00 he showed up at 12:00 on the dot without fail a knock at the door pulled her away from her thoughts

"Detective Swarek reporting for a lunch date with his wife"

"Hahaha come in Detective"

He walked in closing the door behind them before waking over to her and kissing her deeply

"Hmmmm"

When the need for air was too intense he pulled away

"Hi"

"Hi you Detective miss me huh "

"You have no idea"

"Oh I think I do"

"You say the sweetest things to me Andy McNally "

"yeah Yeah"

"How do feel?"

"Babe I'm fi..."

"Don't you dare say you're fine Andrea Elizabeth Swarek you wanna try telling that to someone who isn't married to you and to someone who doesn't know everything about you and someone wasn't you're partner for 3 years before that someone decided to become Detective"

"Damn"

He laughs

"Nice try now the truth and don't try to down play it"

"I'm still sore and I want to go home to our bed I'm just ready to be home with you "

"Well you are getting your wish once you are discharged I have a month off to take care of you"

"Really that means frank will be down a detective he can't be too happy about that"

"He understands baby you were shot 4 times in the vest that's going to take a while to heal he also knows that if he didn't give me the time off I would be going crazy at the station worrying about you so rather than enduring my wrath he wants me at home with you and there's no place I would rather be"

He leaned down and kissed her

"So when I woke up the nurse told me that you and dad had a visitor while you guys were waiting in the waiting room while I was in surgery "

"Yeah we did and "visitor" is not the word I would use for Claire babe I would use the word "cowardly abandoning bitch"

"Wow you are sexy when you're pissed"

"You like that do ya"

"Oh yeah"

They both leaned in for a kiss, the kiss started out soft but became more heated they were pulled away by a light knock on the door

"Come in"

They were expecting to see Oliver, Noelle, Jerry, Traci or Tommy but they came face to face with Claire Sam got off Andy's bed and walked over to her

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm checking on my daughter"

"She's no...

"Babe save your breath she's not worth it"

Her next words were for Claire

"He's right you're not my mother you may have given birth to me but that is all dad did the job of two parents when we ran into you the other day you completely turned my world upside down and the love of my life (she pointed at Sam) has had to watch as all the pain and anger over the past 15 years resurface on my face and our life together (she points at Sam again) I don't need a mother I have my husband, my friends, a job that I love and so much more I have everything I could ever want or need so if you would do dad and I favor turn around and walk out the door and never come back because that's the only thing you have ever been good at"

"Andy"

Sam chimed in at that point

"You heard her ...out Now (he pointed towards the door)

Claire turned and walked out then he shut the door

"You ok babe"

"No"

Sam could see her walls crumbling right in front of his eyes

"Oh Baby"

He walked over to her and once he wrapped his arms around her and the second he did she burst into tears he rubbed comforting circles on her back as she cried and whispered comforting words into her ear but he knew no amount of words he said would make the fact that Claire had abandoned her hurt any less but the pain would lessen with time she was on the mend but she would never recover


	16. One Step At A Time

Sorry for the long wait I am so sorry this update is long overdue my life has been super crazy lately but I'm back now and I will be updating sooner thank you for hanging in there with me ...Here it is chapter 16 -McNally-Swarek

Andy had been home from the hospital for a month and today was her first shift back

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be"

"Take it easy today don't over do it"

"I promise"

"Ok let's go"

They drove to the station their usual banter flowing easily between them Sam was happy to hear her laugh again after the day Claire had come by the hospital uninvited Andy had been pissed off and sad for a few days after understandably so but as her husband it was good to see her smile again

They pulled into the parking lot and he killed the engine and looked over at her cupping her face with his hands

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Be safe and Be careful"

"I will same goes for you too"

"Always"

She kisses him softly

"Thank you"

"For what?"  
For always being here when I need you"

"It's my job"

"I Know"

They walked in hand in hand and separated at the Locker rooms the both got changed and walked into parade they stood in the back together Sam wrapped his arms around her waist

"Good morning coppers"

"Morning"

"So it's a scorcher outside and to top it off it's a full moon

They all groan

"So that being said there will be people out here acting crazy so watch your backs assignments on the board"

They all walk out

He cups her face with his hands

"Love you be safe"

"I will Love you "

"Ollie keep her safe"

"Will do brother"

It was a busy day on the streets they thought they were going to get a break but the radio cracked to life once again

"Attention all available units B&E in progress at 1513 Harborview road suspect considered armed and extremely dangerous officer down proceed with caution

Andy remembered Sam was going there to bring a suspect in  
_oh god her heart was pounding please god no_

Oliver could see it in her eyes the officer was Sam without hesitation he flipped on the and sirens and sped towards the scene when they got there they ran in guns drawn carefully looking around every corner then she saw him on the ground she ran to his side

"Sam"

"I'm ok I'm ok "

"Are you sure"

"I'm sure it hit me in the vest I may be bruised but I'm fine"

"Thank God"

She kisses him

He goes to the hospital the doctor tells him he has to stay in for a week and light duty in a month

"I am going to go crazy in here all week with nothing to do"

"I will go home and pack you a bag of clothes and stuff and I will bring your cases so you can work on your favorite thing paperwork and I will be here every day after shift and Ollie and Jerry said they would stop by and keep you company while I'm at work"

"Ok but until I get out of here you have to be safe and careful and safe because I won't be able to watch your back "

"I will I promise"

3 days later

Andy walked into his room she was exhausted all she wanted was him and to be wrapped in his arms he saw her

"Hey babe you look exhausted "

"I am I hate full moons and 10 day stretches "

" I know come here"

She walked over and climbed into bed with him and he wraps her in his arms

"Better?"

"Much better How are you feeling?

"Good but I'm going stir crazy I'm ready to be home in our bed"

"One step at a time you will be out of here before you know it"

"I know I know"

"Sleep babe I'm not going anywhere"

She curled up into him and drifted off to a peaceful sleep


End file.
